


Focus

by CravingCraze



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Galaxy Gals, Zoe in love, angst has no place here, ev used to like Zoe but moved on, pure fluff, soft girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CravingCraze/pseuds/CravingCraze
Summary: Zoe is bad Chemistry, but with a little help from Alana, that could change things.If should could actually focus on what she was saying, that is.





	Focus

Chemistry really sucked.

This was a blatant fact from Zoe Murphy herself. She usually liked classes like Algebra 2, Spanish 3, or even Government.

But Chemistry was just ridiculously hard and frustrating.

It didn't start out that way of course. It was as simple as making small formulas or the Atomic Structure.

Then balancing equations came into play, and suffice to say, they were Zoe's Achilles heel. They were just in general confusing and again, had too many rules.

Evan frowned as he checked through her Chemistry homework. "You didn't b-balance it correctly."

Zoe groaned in frustration as she laid on the ground, and threw her hands on her face. "I'm never going to get it! I have a quiz on this shit in just a few days, too!"

"Can't you just, like, a-ask Mr. Hews for help?" Evan offered.

"He's the volleyball and wrestling coach, remember? I can't stay after school because he leaves right away for that, and during class, everyone bombards him with questions," she complained.

"You um, you could ask A-Alana? She's already taken Chemistry..." he suggested, shrugging.

"Shes like... one of the smartest people out of your class, right?" Zoe looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"She takes her work very seriously. I think she'd help you though," Evan made a small smile. "Alana's nice too. She doesn't act c-condensing if you get something wrong, and she's kind of talkative, which is nice."

Zoe laughed, smiling at him, "Because you don't like talking, right?"

Evan shifted his weight, "It's more of I don't have anything to talk about. That's why, that's why I like being around Connor. He has more to say then he b-believes."

Zoe rolled her eyes. Evan used to _really _like her, but mainly from a distance as he says. He eventually had confessed, but Zoe didn't feel the same way. Although it was hard at first to convince him, they slowly started hanging out more and erasing the awkwardness between them. Evan had seemed to move on, though, and wasn't hurting that much from it. Besides, she was about fifty percent sure Evan liked her brother now, with how much he talked about him.

"Anyways, I'll ask her, unless you suddenly become a master in Chemistry," she joked, and nudged his shoulder.

Evan snorted, "I wouldn't have passed if it weren't for Alana. I just know the basics and I'm shit at, at e-explaining them."

"Should I pay her? I don't have a job," Zoe didn't have time for a job, with Jazz Band practicing every other night and hours of homework really piled against her.

Evan shook his head, "She refuses being paid all together. Just don't ask. She gladly does it for free and thinks she can make friends that way too."

"She sounds really nice," Zoe smiled slightly.

Evan smiled back at her, "She is. You'll like her, I promise."

As it turned out, Evan wasn't lying (though he didn't have a reason to). Alana was eager to help her out with Chemistry, and although she got a C+ on her quiz, Alana continued to help her and offer encouragement. Sometimes however, they just hung out, played random notes on Zoe's guitar, laughed at whatever bullshit Zoe's teen magazines were trying to convince readers of, or doodle stars wherever they could find, like in notebooks, jacket cuffs or each other arms,

They definitely weren't just 'student and tutor', no no, they were definitely close friends. It'd be bold to call them best friends, even. They hung out way more than they needed to, talked more than a student and tutor normally would, but most importantly, they _acted _differently than stereotypical teens at their school.

And if Zoe had an itty bitty crush on her, well, it wasn’t the end of the world.

Currently, they were sitting next to one another, Alana flipping through the Chemistry book while Zoe took the opportunity to gaze at her while she was distracted.

In general, Alana was... absolutely beautiful to Zoe. She always seemed to put a lot of time and caring into her outfits, but most importantly her _hair. _Zoe loved seeing it in the high ponytail she had it in daily. One time, Alana let Zoe braid her hair, and it was absolutely _gorgeous. _Alana's hair was softer than she'd previously thought, which Zoe enjoyed to mess with.

"Zoe! C'mon, you're dazing out again."

She blushed, suddenly jumping back into reality as she realized she was accidentally starting at her. "Sorry. Got distracted," she said vaguely, which well, wasn't a total lie.

"It's okay! Just stay focused, and we'll get this together, okay?" Alana encouraged her with a friendly smile. "Your five steps look good, but you're still iffy on balancing equations. This problem didn't need balancing."

Zoe groaned, leaning back against her bed frame. "I fucking suck at this."

Alana frowned at her, "You'll get it! How about I show you how I balance it, okay?"

Zoe nodded silently, scooting closer to Alana, who pulled out a sheet of paper. She was labeling the different amounts of Carbon, Oxygen, and Hydrogen, and talking about how their subscripts played into this, and this equation was long and complex, so Zoe focused on the glimmer in Zoe's almond brown eyes. She was certain that that specific shade of brown was _designed _for Alana Beck alone, because they fitted her so well.

"And that's the gist of it. Got it?" Oh right, she was supposed to be paying attention to the paper, not to Alana's eyes, hair, or literally _anything else _but that damn equation.

"Er, yeah! I think I've got it!" She didn't wanna Alana to discover she wasn't paying attention, because that'd seem like she wasn't paying attention, but she always paid attention to Alana, but maybe not in the way she'd like her to. Silently, she grabbed the paper and looked at the equation. It wasn't a very complex one, but it would've helped if she'd paid attention to Alana.

While she tried to balance the equation, she could distinctly hear Evan and Connor chatting in the other room, and she would bet money they were cuddling together. How they didn't realize their feelings were mutual was a mystery she'd never know.

She balanced the equation as best as she could before showing it to Alana.

"You're close!" Alana grinned. "You just forgot an oxygen, but it's okay."

“Sorry. Guess I’m just bad at focusing on this stuff,” she laughed. 

And seriously, it was just a single touch. Just Alana putting her hand on Zoe’s shoulder, which made warmth coarse through her entire being. They were both blushing like crazy, and it didn’t make any sense. Was this how Evan and Connor felt? Like a single movement would fuck everything up. She didn’t want to fuck anything up with Alana, but when she saw the latter lean closer to her, she found boldness deep inside her, and kissed Alana’s cheek.

Alana let out a gasp, a tiny little gasp of surprise and wonder, and it was the most beautiful thing Zoe had ever heard. It was enough to drown any worries or insecurities because a reaction like _that _was a good one, and she was certain Alana was feeling the same way she was. 

Being ever so gentle, Zoe cupped her face and slowly pulled her into a soft kiss. She fought the urge to make it rough and desperate, because she wanted it to be _special _cause this was Alana, one of the most sarcastic, joyful, and nicest senior girl ever who deserved the world.

Alana was kissing her back, scooting impossibly closer to Zoe to wrap her arms around her neck. She seemed surprised this was happening, but by no means was objecting. If anything, she was doing the opposite, letting all of this happen with happiness for the both of them.

Zoe pulled away first, blushing brightly. She didn’t know what to say. She was at a loss of words, but in a good way.

“I... wasn’t expecting that,” Alana giggled, pressing her forehead against Zoe’s. 

“Is that a bad thing?” Zoe teased her, but laughed as well.

“Anything but that,” she shook her head. “But...”

Zoe suddenly became worried. “What is it?”

“I think you should focus a little more for your test, rather than on me.”

“What can I say? You make it hard to.”


End file.
